Encounters with Toads:  Year 1
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: Have you ever wondered about what might have been happening to Neville?  Well I did!  This is my version of what could have been.  Not Neville/Luna.


**Author's Note:** **So this is a new take on things. Neville has always been my favorite character and I just want to do more with him. I do not believe in the Neville/Luna ship, just to let those shippers know. Anyway, this story is pretty much going into what could have happened with Neville as J.K. doesn't elaborate much on his personal life. :( This story is just adding to the sheer brilliance of J.K. Rowling and I do hope you readers enjoy this new take on Neville! :) The story will be in seven parts for the seven years of schooling. As I said before, this is just a continuation. No copyright infringement is intended. I would appreciate it if you would review, and ratings would also be great! This is my first story posted on this site, so if it doesn't turn out quite right, feel free to tell me! Now that I've rambled on forever and ever and made you fall asleep, please, enjoy the first section of my story "Encounters with Toads."**

* * *

><p>Encounters with Toads<p>

Year 1: The Best Friend Anyone Could Ever Have

Chapter 1

A shrill whistle cut through the celebratory air. My dad sighed and pressed a quick kiss on the top of my head. "Da-ad!" I whined halfheartedly.

He smiled softly and squeezed my shoulders. I buried my face in his side. "I'm going to miss you, Dad!" I mumbled.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart."

My mother pulled me into a hg as well and kissed my cheek, "You have a good semester; we'll see you at Christmas break!"

I smiled and began my trek toward the train. Beans hooted softly as we finally found our way through the crowded corridor and into an empty compartment. I set my trunk and Beans' cage down, stretched and started looking for my parents in the crowd surrounding the train. I opened my window to get a better view. Suddenly the muffled noises I had vaguely heard were assaulting my ears. I could hear cats yowling, owls hooting, friends greeting each other, parents bidding goodbye. One voice floated up to me clearly, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." The boy speaking sounded dejected.

"Oh, Neville," his grandmother, or who I assumed was his grandmother, sighed.

I saw them then, standing right under my window. Neville looked apologetic. He was a midsized boy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. They were extremely expressive and therefore easily readable. I had to tear myself away from his to continue my search. I still didn't see my parents, so I decided to look on foot.

Once I was off the train, I tried to find them in the throng. As I finally spotted them and started forward, I ran straight into someone and they dropped all their belongings. I found myself looking straight into the eyes of Neville.

* * *

><p>Neville stared straight back at me, shock showing clearly in his expressive eyes. He then blushed, looked away, looked back, blushed again, looked down at his feet and mumbled an apology.<p>

"It's fine, really, it was my fault," I smiled.

Neville blushed for a third time and bent hurriedly to pick up his trunk which promptly opened and spilled his belongings everywhere.

"I'll help you," I offered, reaching for a book that had fallen out of his now-open trunk. Neville didn't say anything to stop me, so I continued my packing. Once everything was tucked away neatly, I offered my hand and said, "My name's Celeste, Celeste Sorin."

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he mumbled shyly as he took my hand and shook it gently.

I gave him another smile and offered him a seat in my compartment.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure! I just have to say goodbye to my parents, then I'll show you the way."

He looked a little sad again but said he would wait for me here.

"Okay!" I replied cheerily. I ran to my parents and gave them one last hug.

"Silly Celly!" my dad joked, "You're going to miss the train!"

I grinned at them and headed back to where Neville stood. He hadn't seen me coming, but I had seen him looking wistfully in my general direction. "Hey! All set?" I asked as I approached him.

He jumped a little and said, "Yes, I just have to…" he looked around.

I guessed he was looking for his grandmother and began searching as well. I finally saw her heading toward the barrier. Surprised, I glanced at Neville, who apparently had seen her leaving too and had hung his head. "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

He nodded, looked me straight in the eye and managed a small smile, "Lead the way!"

* * *

><p>After Neville had gotten his trunk stowed away, he asked me if I had seen a toad. "No, but I can help you look!"<p>

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't!" I smiled.

He laughed slightly, "Thanks, Celeste, I really do appreciate this."

"Call me Cel, Nev!" I joked.

Neville blushed at 'Nev' and said, "Okay, Cel."

My cheeks reddened a little; I hadn't expected him to actually use my nickname! "So, Nev," I paused, waiting for his reaction, "I'll take from here to the end of the train?"

He nodded and took a good look around the compartment, "Gran'll kill me if I've lost him for good!"

"Has this happened before?"

"All the time," he said, a little sadly.

"Don't worry, Nev, we'll find him. Him, right?"

"Yes, his name's Trevor," Neville then noticed Beans in his cage, observing him quizzically. "Um… Trevor will be okay in here, right?"

I followed his gaze to Beans and giggled. Neville looked a little scared. "Don't worry about Beans. He's really friendly. Plus, that's all he eats."

"What, toads?" Neville asked nervously.

"No, silly! Beans!"

"What about him?"

"No, beans! That's all he eats!"

Neville was still confused. I giggled again, "Beans only eats beans. That's why he's named Beans!"

Neville looked at me for a moment. The confusion in his eyes was replaced by amusement and he started laughing as well. I realized how ridiculous that statement had sounded and my laughter increased. Soon, we were both doubled over with laughter. At some point, Neville's arm had wound itself around my shoulders in an attempt to stay standing. As we finally stopped chuckling, we realized where Neville's arm was. He pulled it away quickly, blushing. I suddenly felt colder and missed the slight pressure his arm had provided. "We'd better get going," he said quietly.

I nodded and let him out before me. I watched him walk away and stop at the first compartment. I sighed and turned, beginning my own quest for Trevor.

* * *

><p>I had checked several compartments, asking around for a toad named Trevor. I was answered with a variety of responses, including "Why should I answer to some twitchy little first year?" and screaming and climbing on top of the seats. I was beginning to feel a little discouraged, 'Maybe Neville has found him,' I thought. Then, I looked up, having heard a small noise. Glancing around, I saw a pair of tiny, beady yellow eyes attached to a toad. "Trevor?" I asked.<p>

A small croak answered me. I stepped carefully toward Trevor. I bent down cautiously and held out my hand. Trevor hopped onto it. Surprised, I lifted him gingerly and cupped my other hand over him. I was elated and nearly ran down the corridor.

I finally saw him enter one of the last compartments. I then heard a high voice ask "Has anyone seen a toad, Neville's lost one."

Stopping in my tracks, I knew that voice wasn't Neville's. Furthermore, that voice belonged to a girl. A girl who wasn't me. Jealousy flashed through me. Neville asked _**me**_ for help and _**I **_had found Trevor.

The girl stepped out of the compartment before Neville. She had extremely bushy brown hair, brown eyes and slight buck teeth. Then I saw Neville, he was a little teary, but when he saw me he wiped his eyes quickly. I held out my cupped hands. "Is… Is that…?"

I nodded, grinning. Neville ran to me and gave me a big hug. My arms were trapped between us, but I couldn't have hugged him back anyway as I was using both hands to hold Trevor. Neville held me a little longer than necessary and I blushed.

We finally broke apart when the girl gave a small cough. Neville was blushing too. I cleared my throat and looked pointedly at the girl. Neville followed my eyes and his blush deepened, "Oh, yes, of course, Cel, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Celeste."

Hermione extended her hand and I shook my head, indicating the still cupped hands. "Neville? Could you…?" I gestured with my head toward my hands.

"Oh, yes, sure."

Neville held his hand under mine, cupping my wrist. I moved my bottom hand and let Trevor rest in Neville's. Neville's other hand rested lightly on mine and I extricated mine, letting Neville successfully trap Trevor.

Hermione offered her hand again. This time I took it and grasped it firmly. "Well, I must get going. I've got some last minute studying to do!" Hermione stated and with that, she turned on her heel and left us.

"Shall we head back?" Neville asked.

"Let's!" I agreed, winding my arm through his.

He blushed slightly but didn't pull away. We had only known each other for a short while, but I had a feeling we were going to be best friends. I had a feeling that we would be the very best of friends and be so for a very, very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really would appreciate it if you reviewed! Really, really, really appreciate it! Please, at least just think about it! I like constructive criticism, but if all you have to say is "I liked it." or "I didn't like it." you can say that too! :)<strong>


End file.
